Nem com Insônia
by ANBUnda
Summary: Eu ripo outra fic de Sabrina, digo, Naruto.' Ripagem-solo da Cinderela, influenciada por soda cáustica e outros produtos de limpeza. Má qualidade garantida.


**Nem com Insônia**

**Título original dessa coisa: Insone**

**Autora: Rouge Cerise (Cinderela: Cereja vermelha? Dica: Topou com um Nickname em Francês? Corra sem olhar para trás, e não pare até que suas pernas caiam em pedaços)**

**Ripado por Cinderela, em momento de intensa solidão e labuta no QG da organização. #Tema de A Escrava Isaura ao fundo#**

**-**

Dois corpos exaustos e recobertos por uma película de suor dividiam o espaço de um pequeno leito. **(Cinderela: Começo emocionante. Deixou-me úmida de curiosidade. #Polindo a coleção de próteses do Pinóquio#)**

O calor da alcova era sufocante assim como o perfume vulgar usado pela mulher que movimentava o corpo abaixo do seu. **(Cinderela: Imagina que beleza: Você está dentro do caldeirão do Diabo e alguém quebra um frasco de perfume de camelô bem debaixo do seu nariz. Aquele cheirinho de 'Oi, sou poota! Me coma, cobro só cincão!' nas ventas... Ui, tesão!) (2) Dica: Quem fica por cima é que se movimenta, amiga! Não acredite em tudo o que lê nos livros – um raio cai em cima da herege – da Sabrina!)**

Gemia languidamente em seu ouvido, é claro que fazia isso afinal aquela era a sua função. Seria paga para dar-lhe prazer físico, estava ali somente para satisfazer um desejo primitivo, nada mais. **(Cinderela: #Limpando os rejuntes do azulejo do banheiro da Branca com uma escova de dente, um galão de Diabo Verde líquido e muita paciência#)**

Chegou ao ápice com mais algumas investidas naquele corpo sentindo que a meretriz arranhava-lhe as costas. Saiu de dentro dela e vestiu seus trajes. **(Cinderela: Sem nem uma higiene básica, com aquele odor maravilhoso de porra quente na roupa? #Vomita no vaso#)**

- Não vá ainda, um homem tão jovem e belo como você merece uma hora extra de graça, não lhe cobraria nenhum centavo a mais. **(Cinderela: Pootas de verdade fazem isso? #Vai perguntar para Rosa Vermelha#)**

- O que vim fazer aqui já está terminado. **(Cinderela traduz: 'Só consigo dar uma por dia. ')** – Disse agachado no parapeito da janela pronto para um salto **(Cinderela: Você vai se matar por que não deu uma segunda, elemento-desconhecido-que-no-mínimo-é-um-Sasuke-OOC-made-in-Mexico?)** enquanto jogava aos pés da mulher algumas cédulas, seu pagamento.

Saiu para o ar frio de uma noite negra sem lua ou estrelas. Noite negra como seus olhos, negra como a lacuna em seu peito. **(Cinderela: 'Noite negra, sombria e profunda como seu canal retal...')**

Havia perdido algo que lhe era essencial, e que já não é mais. **(Cinderela: Seu cérebro?) **O que buscaria agora que já havia alcançado seus objetivos? O que lhe restara? **(Cinderela: Estrelar fics como essa?) (2) Noites de sexo pago e frígido)**

O mesmo que sempre tivera: nada. **(Cinderela: #Limpando os pêlos do quarto do Lobo Mau com um rastelo e um saco de lixo gigante e jogando água benta em fluidos e manchas suspeitas# Hã? Oi? Alguém aí falou alguma coisa?)**

Estava cansado das noites de insônia em que procurava encontrá-la em outras bocas, outros seios, outros corpos. **(Ela quem? Hinata? Kurenai? Sua Mãe? Hebe Camargo? Maria do Bairro?)**

Já havia tornado-se uma obsessão deitar com mulheres de vida fácil – todas com olhos verdes. Nenhum igual aos dela. **(Cinderela: E eu aqui lendo isso... #Bebe um frasco de amoníaco#)**

Nenhum entre tantos orbes que o olhavam extasiados de prazer podiam ser comparados àqueles que viu derramar lágrimas quando deixou tudo para trás. _Nenhum. _**(Cinderela: #Polindo a prataria da Madrasta com Brasso# É agora que devo lacrimejar de emoção e ter uma epifania sobre o quão triste, poética e filosófica é essa fic? #Transcende#)**

Por que aquela imagem o perseguia, o pranto daqueles olhos. Por que seu sussurro suave de quando desfalecia em seus braços nunca abandonou seus ouvidos? **(Cinderela: Meu... Que merda.)**

"-Sasuke-kun..." **(Cinderela: É mesmo uma SasuSaku. #Bebe um pouco de Pinho Sol#) **

Estava cansado das noites de insônia, mas que diferença poderia ter já que não sonhava?Quando o fazia era somente aquela imagem repetida uma miríade de vezes, sua impressão queimando seus olhos, o som daquela voz perfurando seus tímpanos. **(Cinderela: Olhos que queimam ao ver a impressão... Voz que perfura tímpanos... Alguém aí falou na Medusa ou em sereias criadas pela Stephanie Merda?)**

Por que causar dor àquela garota que sempre pareceu tão insignificante era um martírio para ele mesmo?** (Cinderela: Fica a dica, fófis: Uma bela linguagem não disfarça uma fic ruim ou um plot de merda)**

Não sabia, mas _estava cansado das noites insones_ em que desejava ter aquele corpo frágil colado ao seu **(Cinderela: Como ele não sabia se fez essa afirmação há dois parágrafos atrás? Coerência, oi?)**; seus lábios naqueles lábios rosados; estar dentro dela; ouvi-la chamar por seu nome em meio a gemidos abafados...

Não imaginava que pudesse um dia voltar àquele lugar, saltando sobre os telhados seus pés o guiavam pela noite, um caminho que nunca foi esquecido. **(Cinderela: #Invoca um ponto-e-vírgula a fim de inutilmente tentar melhorar o que não tem salvação#) **

Parado enfrente a sacada de um quarto **(Cinderela: #Imaginando Sasuke empunhando uma espada, encarando uma sacada má e faminta#)** contemplava o _anjo_ adormecido entre os brancos lençóis. Precisava de mais do que apenas olhá-la, precisava tocá-la.

Abria a porta da sacada com um rápido movimento, sem provocar ruído **(O que me leva à pergunta: Isso é um UA ou Sasuke se cansou de ser comido pelo Orochimaru nas noites insones, quebrou seu porquinho e foi gastar as moedinhas na zona?) **– era habilidoso, aproximou-se lentamente da cama onde a sua bela repousava. Sua bela sim, e também seu tormento. **(Cinderela: Ela é o cão do segundo livro! Semeia a discórdia, leva a peste negra por onde passa e causa crises existenciais em emos!)**

Tocou suavemente a face branca seguindo com a ponta dos dedos o contorno dos lábios quentes, quão doces deveriam ser, nariz pequeno e delicado, acariciando as pálpebras cerradas. Aqueles olhos que o acossavam, viu quando se abriam lentamente sobre o toque de seus dedos. **(Cinderela: Não percam a seguir: Uchiha Sasuke copula com uma boneca inflável)**

- Sasus...

Nunca terminou aquela fala, pois ele já não podia mais esperar, calou-a com um beijo enquanto fazia o que tanto ansiava – juntava o corpo ao dela, sentia o calor e o perfume que emanavam dele. **(Cinderela: E a infeliz sem amor-próprio abriu a boca, as pernas e tudo o mais. Os sentimentos contidos aqui me espantam de tão sublimes. #Transcende (2)#)**

" _Ele estava cansado das noites insones." _**(Cinderela: Quem disse isso? O vento leste? Um Exu? A cereja vermelha? E acabou, essa birosca? Assim, sem mais nem menos, sem sentido, sem explicação, sem nada? #Por via das dúvidas joga água benta no PC#)**

**-**

**Cinderela cheira Qboa para ver se purifica sua mente e depois de muito filosofar – e fazer amor com um espanador - em uma noite insone chega à conclusão – enquanto lixa suas unhas, que estão um hor-ror! após fazer tanta limpeza pesada - de que não perde muito estando afastada das ripagens em prol de um QG minimamente limpo. E afirma categoricamente que não recebeu pagamento algum das marcas citadas pelo merchandising.**


End file.
